<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>危险游戏 by miaopanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879438">危险游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda'>miaopanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feminization, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安度因女王才是游戏规则的制定者，她的黑龙唯有服从。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>危险游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：安度因性转<br/>（非跨性别，这里指安度因一直是女性）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉希奥回到起居室的时候已经很晚了，他的女王借口身体不适回避了晚宴后的舞会，把那些无聊庸俗的贵族全交给他来对付。但没办法，谁让他是女王的顾问呢？所以他恪尽职守，兢兢业业，压制住将那些蠢货烧成灰烬的本能，手握酒杯在那些蛀虫和庸人间斡旋着，盘算着什么时候能抓住他们的小尾巴，好在恰当时机以儆效尤——也许女王陛下能准许他来亲手烧死一两个呢。这念头让他心情不错，他哼着不成调的曲子回到房间，他本以为自己会看到一个懒洋洋困乎乎，蜷缩在床上的女王，这样他就能凑上去用下颌的胡须去蹭她的小脸，把她从梦境中扎醒，然后揽住她的腰，共赴翡翠梦境。<br/>
但他没机会这样做了。卧室灯火通明，安度因女王正襟危坐在书桌前专注地批阅着什么。黑龙放轻了脚步，缓慢地绕到她身后，试图看清她在写些什么。那几乎没什么新意，北郡葡萄园的产量，哨兵岭守备队的秋季预算……但是有样东西，一个特别的，精致的小玩意吸引了他全部的注意力。一个打磨光滑的皮质项圈，松松垮垮地圈在女王白皙的脖颈上。他忍俊不禁，伸出手爪覆上人类的后颈，轻轻向后拽了拽，“认真的？我几乎想要‘赞美圣光’了。”女王没有回话，她一把打开黑龙的手，继续皱着眉头翻腾着那张文件，尽管他们彼此都深知她一连个字母都读不进去。</p><p>看来他的女王玩心大发。<br/>
黑龙乖顺地伸出双臂，绕道女王身前，熟练而快速地解开她庄重的布甲礼服，然后抬手掀起衬衣——哦，等等。<br/>
她没有穿衬衣。确切地说她里面什么也没有穿，黑龙的手爪就这样直接覆上柔软的乳房，抚摸饱满的双丘，指尖探向深色的乳尖，想象着那略微坚硬又温热的触感。但他碰到了一些微凉的小东西，黑龙的手指轻碾过它们，惹得人类拿着羽毛笔的手一阵战栗，墨迹弄污了那张羊皮纸。拉希奥凑上脑袋，双手继续揉捏着那坚硬微凉的金属制的小玩意儿，现在他看清了，那是对银色的乳夹，尖端下方垂着两枚红色的小铃，伴随着他的每一次捏动发出清脆的乐音。<br/>
她没说话，于是他顺从地撤走女王的椅子，抱住她的腰提起将她按在桌面上，手爪在安度因腰腹间徘徊，他能摸到她柔软的小腹——她比少年时代胖了不少，他喜欢这样，他喜欢那些累积的脂肪和圆润的弧线，这让他有些忍不住想要伸出獠牙咬上一口——说笑的。黑龙的手爪顺着女王的腰线下滑，扯开她的裤腰，将它拉到膝弯，他抬手随意地抽向人类撅起的屁股，这让安度因大腿绷紧，耸动着双肩。他的手指向前，探向女王的私处。<br/>
“赞美圣光啊。”他忍不住真的这样开口了。<br/>
一根假阳具半插在安度因的阴部，拉希奥握住那东西的底端，他转动着它，满意地感受着人类在他怀间颤抖，发出享受的叹息。“您自己玩得好开心哦，陛下。”他趴在人类耳边，呢喃着，“我感觉自己被冷落了。”他猛地抽出那根橡胶制品，他能听到玩具拔出时湿润的声响和安度因脱口而出的呻吟，他低下脑袋观察着他的伴侣收缩着她的私处，轻笑着把那根粗细恰到好处的假阳具在手心转了一圈。那东西是黑色的，尖端有着怪异的凸起，上面粘黏着人类的体液。他握住那东西的底端，凑向人类的脸，拿前端轻戳着她的脸颊，递到她的唇边。<br/>
“您想尝尝看吗。”他沙哑着开口。那不是个问句，所以他直接抵上了安度因的唇，女王从善如流地张开口，伸出舌头像只喝奶的幼猫那样缓慢舔舐着，鼻腔发出暧昧的嘤咛。他的某些耐心消失了，他直接将那东西插进了人类的口腔，前后耸动着，“含着。”他陈述道。他的身体离开了女王的肩背，他站起身，注视着他的人类带着项圈趴伏在桌面上，嘴里含着湿润的假阳具，小幅度地扭动着屁股。他的手掌整个覆盖上安度因的臀部，有力地捏动着，“您想要。”他的手指浅浅地探向人类臀缝，安度因发出含糊的呻吟，臀部下意识地向后靠拢。<br/>
“呃啊——”她突然惊叫出声。那头龙用掌心猛地拍向她臀部的一侧，他没有偏心哪一边，很快第二下就落在了另一侧。他使出的力气很大，只是一下就足以让白净的皮肤上烙下指痕，足以让人类发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他听到安度因在自己爪下啜泣，但他完全没有停手的意思，他深知他们的游戏规则：他的女王永远不必率先开口，他永远知道如何才能让她满意。他狠狠地抽打着，她卖命地哭叫，紧并着双腿左右磨蹭着，直到一次位置偏下，直冲她阴户的抽打猛地让她屏息战栗，发出高亢的呻吟，大腿伴随着抽搐一次又一次紧绷。拉希奥停手了，她安静下来，小心地吸动着鼻子，间或哆嗦着双肩。<br/>
黑龙的手指向下，突然刺入她的私处，只触碰一下就快速后撤。他的手指抹向她的脸，他发现安度因依然顺从地含着先前插入的假阳具，他将它抽出，掰着人类的下巴，注视着她湿润的蓝眼睛。“只是被打屁股就让您高潮了？”他意犹未尽地微笑着，沾着体液的手指摩挲着安度因的唇，偶尔探进之间挑逗着她的舌。“您真的非常想要了……”他的另一只手抚向人类的腿间，掰开她的大腿不然它们合拢，一些体液顺着腿跟下淌，“您已经湿透了，告诉我，您想要我怎么做？”<br/>
“求你，”人类含着黑龙的手指含混地说道，“求你进来。”<br/>
黑龙的手指顺着她的臀缝摩挲，从阴蒂缓缓滑向后门，“您得告诉我，您想要我插进去哪个洞？”<br/>
“全部。”她哀求着。（“Both.”）<br/>
“遵命。”黑龙听从了他的女王，中指和食指同时探入她的阴道和肛门，前后抽动着，时不时向中间挤压。更多的手指探向她的后穴，向两边分剪着，拉希奥附身朝她的后穴吐了口唾液，抬腰解开自己的腰带，扶着早已硬挺高翘的阴茎缓缓探入她的后门。“您是不是一整晚都穿成这样，”他伸出一只手探向人类的胸前用力地捏动她的乳房，感受着柔软的脂肪在他手下随意变换着形状， “只披着外套，戴带着漂亮的小东西，乳头肿得像是在哺乳期一样。”他扯住乳头的银夹向两端晃动着，将它向前扯又猛地放手。他手指偶尔拂过她的阴部，突然戳刺两下又快速撤离，“小穴里塞着假阴茎，想着我在你里面？为什么你不往后面也塞点什么？”黑龙用力耸动着腰部，一次次地挺入她的后穴，听着她高亢的叫嚷，“我不在的时候你磨蹭着大腿高潮了吗？”<br/>
“是的！是的，是的，哦圣光啊……没错……”她放荡地叫嚷着，丝毫没在意自己方才说出了什么圣洁的词语。被人掐着腰操进后门本该没有这么刺激，确切地说这还有些疼，但某种从心底升腾的快感席卷了她，她忍不住伸手向后探去，她想要触碰那头龙——她的龙，她纤细的手指探向黑龙乱糟糟的卷发，她攥住它们，而后触碰到了什么异常坚硬的东西。<br/>
那是黑龙的角，长长地向脑后蜷曲着。通常情况下，她的顾问总是在人群中把自己的龙族特征隐藏的很好，他会带上手套，藏起那些闪烁的鳞片和坚硬的角，更不必说那对巨大的、美丽的双翼。但现在，她能感觉到黑龙真正的一部分在自己掌心，这让她感觉好极了，甚至冲淡了那些生涩的疼痛。<br/>
像是察觉到她的感受似的，拉希奥伸出手指轻缓地抚弄着她的阴蒂。安度因被突然的快感激得低下头去，黑龙马上伸手抓住她头顶的金发，抓住它们向后提起，亲吻着她的耳廓，在她耳边亲昵地低语，“放松，人类，你后面夹得也太紧了。”<br/>
这令安度因皱紧双眉，欢愉地咧着嘴角高声浪叫着，她的手臂几乎要扶不住桌面，黑龙的手指扯得她头皮发麻，硕大的阴茎完全地填满了她，使用着她，但这让她感觉好极了——只是片刻，臣服在黑龙身下的感觉让她如释重负。<br/>
她记不得过了多久，她只知道自己几次又深又狠的撞击中颤抖着双肩又一次达到高潮，直到拉希奥突然掐紧她的腰胯尽数射在她体内，她才突然松垮下来，趴伏在桌面上大口喘息。<br/>
她还没调整好呼吸的节奏就被黑龙扯住头发向后拉起，她站起时踉跄了一下，拉希奥按住她的双肩膀让她跪坐在地上，腰胯抵在她的面前，她几乎能嗅到黑龙半硬的阴茎的气味——像是皮革和钢铁一起融化在岩浆里的味道。<br/>
“给我舔硬，”他将阴茎戳向她的脸，“乖女孩。”他安抚般地抚摸着她的脑袋，语气轻柔地如同呼唤一直蜷缩在墙角的猫“别忘了，你还有一个洞呢。”</p><p>安度因像方才含弄那根假阳具一样舔舐着黑龙的阴茎。比方才更专注，她卖力用上口腔内壁和舌头，纤细的手指抚摸着黑龙的阴囊，感受着他在自己口中逐渐硬挺。黑龙很快就后撤出来，他伸出双臂将人类原地抱起，放在桌面上，掐着她的大腿分开在自己的腰侧，性器抵上她早已湿润颤抖的阴户。“说出来。”他凝视着安度因失神的蓝眼睛，“说出来，我的女王。”<br/>
“操我。”尽管面颊泛着红晕，她依然干脆利落地开口，“带我飞上云端，我的龙。”</p><p>拉希奥没有言语，黑龙永远擅长行动。他精准而快速地抽送，手指抓向她的胸，指甲深深掐入圆润的乳房，他耸动腰胯如同在暴风城上方二百英尺的夜空中有力地扇动着双翼，就像他们沐浴着星月皎洁的光辉飞向漂浮的云层，地面上的一切在他们眼中都变得渺小而不值一提，只有彼此——唯有彼此是如此的真实，温暖，温暖得令人想要落泪。<br/>
“拉希奥……拉希奥……”她呼唤着他的名字，伴随着高亢欢愉的呻吟她的黑龙俯下身，深深地吻向她的唇，她感觉到黑龙滚烫的精液灌满了他的体内，安度因的视线开始模糊，唾液顺着嘴角不断溢出，她抽搐着双腿，记不清到底是多少次——她又颤抖着双肩高潮了。</p><p>拉希奥拥抱着她，过了好一会儿才慢吞吞地从她体内撤离，手指一下一下梳理着她的金发。“我亲爱的安度因公主。”他亲昵地去蹭人类的鼻子，却被女王一手推开，“我现在是女王了，注意你的言辞。”<br/>
拉希奥笑弯了眉眼，他毫不畏惧地继续伸手刮着她的鼻子，“遵命，女王陛下。我让您满意了吗？”<br/>
人类发出不屑的闷哼。她高傲地坐在书桌上，尽管浑身赤裸，带着项圈和乳夹，可她依然看上去对一切尽在掌握。“帮我弄掉这些东西。”她的手指随意地指着自己胸前。黑龙从善如流，小心翼翼地取下柔软的皮质项圈和银色乳夹，凑过脑袋朝她的胸脯轻吹了口气。<br/>
“这看上去有点儿红，”他有点儿担忧地开口，“下次可以省掉这个。”<br/>
“闭嘴吧你，你明明高兴得不得了。”<br/>
黑龙不置可否地摸了摸鼻子。<br/>
“带我去浴室，你到底在磨磨蹭蹭些什么？”他的女王不满地踢着小腿。<br/>
“遵命，陛下。”</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>